


Darlene Baker

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [369]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint meets the sister he never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlene Baker

**Author's Note:**

> Phil frowned.

On normal days, this would be caused by a baby agent messing up a simple direct order. On days when he was with Clint, this would be caused by the archer doing something stupid that might cost him his life. On days when he was in the tower, this would be caused by something going ‘BOOM’.

This time, alone in his office, it’s caused by the document in front of him. 

He read it three more times just to make sure he hasn’t read it wrong.

Then, Phil thought maybe he remembered the name wrong but that was impossible. He remembered the names clearly because it was the first thing he learned about Clint’s life before the circus; how his parents died that left him and Barney in an orphanage. He wouldn’t forget those names even if he tried. 

But apparently, according to the file Phil held in his hands, Edith and Harold Barton, now Emily and Houston Baker, were alive and well. 

Even though they now live in a small town in Kentucky, Emily and Houston Baker were once a part of the Witness Protection Program. The case has since been labeled as classified. Now, more than 30 years later, they’re happily retired.

None of this struck Phil as odd. What confused him was why did Edith and Harold Barton abandoned their children while they went into the program. They could have just as easily taken the boys with them.

Phil’s frown dug deeper. He had a few phone calls to make.

—

“So, what’s the mission this time, boss?” Clint asked, putting his feet up on the dashboard. Phil flicked the archer’s boots and Clint snorted before he took his feet down. They weren’t riding Lola today, so all Clint got was a flick. If they were riding Lola, Phil would’ve pushed him out of the moving vehicle. Clint knew that too.

“It’s not a mission.” Phil answered crisply as he drove.

“Kentucky,” Clint read the sign on the road, “Quite a long drive just for a date, don’t you think?”

Phil smiled but didn’t answer.

—

“Just tell me.” Clint insisted for the umpteenth time since they got out of the car and into a small locally owned coffee shop. Then, Clint gasped dramatically. “Are we going to rob Fort Knox?” 

Phil gave him a raise of an amused eyebrow. “No.” 

“Then why are we here?” Clint asked again.

“Agent Coulson,” A woman with a camera slung on her shoulder walked up to their table. She looked like she was in her late twenties, college student maybe. “My name is Darlene. We spoke on the phone?” She stretched her arm out and Phil stood up to take it. 

“Yes. It’s good to finally meet you face to face.” Phil gestured to the available chair. “Please, sit.” Darlene did as she was instructed while covertly shooting glances at Clint. It didn’t go unnoticed. “I should introduce you two. Darlene, this is Clint Barton. Clint, this is Darlene Baker.”

Clint looked as friendly as he always did, but to Phil’s practiced eye, he knew that the archer was more than confused. 

“Darlene is a local photographer but her work has also been published in various magazines. Clint is an archer, the best, in fact.” Phil smiled a little, “I guess you two are similar in that aspect. You shoot things.”

“I don’t…” Clint looked from him to Darlene with a confused look in his eyes. “I don’t understand.” 

“You two share more than that.” Phil said, easing Clint into the news, although this was probably just prolonging the tension. “Clint, Darlene was part of the Witness Protection Program for most of her childhood.”

“My last name was supposed to be Barton.” Darlene said, gulping in nervousness.

There was a moment where Clint’s face was just blank. Suddenly, he stood up, rage clear in his face. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” His voice was loud enough to attract the few other patrons in the coffee shop. 

“Clint, calm down.” Phil tried. 

“Are you fucking telling me that after all these years, after all I’ve been through, those irresponsible sons of bitches are alive? What? They just thought leaving their children behind and faking their death was funny?”

“Clint you’re drawing attention to yourself.” Phil told him, a matter-of-factly.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Clint asked. “I want to know why those sorry excuses of Kentucky fried fucks are still alive and-” 

Darlene slapped him.

Clint remained frozen, staring at the wall.

“I’m sorry. I know they haven’t been the best parent to you or to Barney. I’m sorry they left you when you were young. I’m not going to insult you by sympathizing and telling you I know how you feel and that I hate them just as much but I’m also not going to just sit here and listen to you badmouth my parents because terrible as they are, they’re still my parents.“ Darlene shot back before she sat in her seat again.

The tension in the whole coffee shop, bystanders included, was thick enough to cut. Phil sighed. “Clint, sit down.” 

Clint did. 

“The reason why I asked Darlene to come out here was because I wanted you to know.” Phil explained. “I was aware of the fact that you did not get along with your parents even before they ‘died’ that’s why I didn’t even consider telling them about you. Darlene, on the other hand was a different story. I thought you’d like to meet the sister you never knew you had.” Phil stood up and buttoned his suit. “I’ll leave you two to talk. I’ll be in the car.”

—

When Clint got back in the car two hours later, Phil was pretending to sleep. Well, he was actually asleep but Clint had woken him up so now he was just waiting on what Clint would do next.

“I know that you know I hate it when people meddle with my life.” Clint said, his tone much more relaxed than when Phil left them. “So why did you do it?”

Phil didn’t answer for a long while. “You deserved to know.” 

“Why couldn’t you just tell me?” Clint asked him, the rage from earlier sparking again.

“Because I know you, Clint. And I know that when you’re blinded by your rage, you tend to do things that you’ll regret in the morning.” Phil rubbed his face with one hand before reseating himself to lean on the wheel. They both knew that if Phil had just told him about his parents, Clint would have found a way to track them down and kill them himself but now, having met Darlene, Clint would never do anything to purposely hurt her. It was against his nature. “Did you have fun?” Phil asked hopefully.

Clint smiled a little, and Phil considered that a win. “I think Natasha will like her.” 

Phil smiled and started the car.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/143279288401/so-ive-found-a-new-thing-to-do-im-gonna-make)


End file.
